


Pink + Black

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (It's back it's back again with all-Canadian AU), (technically) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“I want to relive it, but more permanent,” Michael presses.</em><br/><em>“Too bad I have moved on,” Luke replies as coldly as possible.<em></em></em><br/><em>“It will be my privilege to have my heart broke by you, Luke Hemmings,” Michael smiles again.</em><br/><em>“Try me.”<em></em></em><br/><em>“Oh, you’ll be mine again, Luke, mark my words.”<em></em></em><br/>Or where Luke and Michael had a summer fling and they both have feelings for each other after a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink + Black

Luke looks at himself in the mirror as he puts his pink knitted cropped top over his black faux leather skirt (knee-length, because fuck you, school rules) and giggles. He just loves the skirt he got over the summer for his 17th birthday.

 

“Luke, are you going to have breakfast before you leave with Jack?” He hears his mum calling him down.

“Coming!” Luke decides to choose his shoes after the breakfast.

 

“Hey, loser,” Ben is first to greet him. “Oh, isn’t that the shirt I got you for your birthday last year?”

“It’s called a _cropped top_ , you uncultured swine,” Luke rolls his eyes.

“This is why I’m his favourite—I bother to learn his language,” Jack beams.

“No, you both still are idiots,” Luke retorts.

“Dear lord, I should have stopped after Ben,” Liz, or Luke’s mom, sighs as she enters the dining area with plethora of bacon strips. “Here, fight over this instead.”

“Wow, mother, feeling the love,” Jack scoffs.

“This is why Luke is my favourite,” Liz sasses. “He gossips over who should’ve won The Bachelorette with me late night.”

“That’s not a valid reason to pick a favourite!” Ben whines.

“And you’re over 20, you shouldn’t whine.”

 

-

 

Jack drives Luke to his school before going to his own uni. Luke giggles as he kisses his brother his thanks.

 

“Ugh, you got lipstick on my cheek!” Jack complains.

“The chicks are gonna get jealous over your brother, oh no,” Luke rolls his eyes as Jack drives off.

 

“Hey, motherfucker,” Luke groans at his friend’s loving greeting. “What? Ooh, did you hear about that new transfer student? He’s in Grade 12.”

“Slow the fuck down,” Luke straightens his skirt. “Is he here yet?”

“I haven’t seen a new 12 yet, but if I do, you’ll be the first to know.” Calum grins.

“Hey, I’m your boyfriend,” Ashton pops out of nowhere.

Calum grins wider.

 

-

 

“Alright, Drama 11/12 students, we have a new student today,” Mr. Hendricks announces. “He should be here, but...”

“Are you talking about me?” A deep, raspy voice resonates in the small theatre. Luke, being the creature of curiosity he was, looks towards the door.

 

And regrets it.

 

 _Holy fuck, I want him to do me_ is the first thing that comes to his mind, both R-rated and PG-13 rated. Then his mind inspects the outfit the _fine_ specimen is wearing. From head to toe, the boy is wearing all black and killing it. The only thing non-black is his hair, which is a vibrant colour of lilac with greyish-turquoise streaks. Black shirt (topped with black leather jacket), black skinny jeans, and black (studded) combat boots... hell, even his eyebrow piercings, double hoops in his ears, and the double hoops on the same side of his eyebrow piercing (Luke thinks those are snakebites) are black.

 

“Introduce yourself and tell us what you did last summer; last year, not this year,” Mr. Hendricks repeats what she said to the class before the newcomer showed up.

“Oh well…” He trails off, probably for the dramatic effect. “I’m Michael, and that’s what I prefer. No Mike shit. I guess something I did last summer was going to this youth camp and met this amazing person… summer romance.”

 

 _Oh shit,_ snakebites _,_ Luke now remembers. _Fucking Surrey._

 

-

 

“Hold the fuck up, like, Ashton, stop kissing my neck for a sec,” Calum pushes his boyfriend’s head away from his neck. “You know Michael?”

“How do you know his name?”

“This may be a large school, but a hottie like that’s gotta be known,” Ashton interjects.

“But yes, summer camp romance, this is starting to sound like a cliché romance story,” Luke sighs, playing with the silver chain on his neck.

“Mm,” Calum replies, with Ashton’s lips back on his neck. “I mean, you never told us what really happened.”

 

Heat covers Luke’s cheeks.

 

“What? Did he–”

“No fucking way, Calum, I’m still innocent!” Luke wants to kill his best friend. “He, um, he was my first kiss.”

“You didn’t have your first kiss until you were 16?”

 

This time, Luke elbows Calum in the stomach.

 

-

 

“Hey, Luke,” Michael smiles smugly, taking a seat next to Luke at English in Ms. Kidd (or Mrs. Fast)’s English 12 class. “Mind if I sit here?”

“Yes, sorry,” Luke groans at his old lover.

“Thanks,” Michael sits down on the chair nevertheless. “You’ve grown since last summer ago.”

“You’ve got more piercings,” Luke gestures at his secondary eyebrow piercing and cartilage one on his left ear he failed to miss.

“Well, I’m gonna be 18 soon, I don’t think that’s a problem,” Michael chuckles. “I thought about you a lot…”

 

 _And I you_ , Luke sighs internally. _But it was a summer romance, I don’t want to–_

 

“I want to relive it, but more permanent,” Michael presses.

“Too bad I have moved on,” Luke replies as coldly as possible.

“It will be my privilege to have my heart broke by you, Luke Hemmings,” Michael smiles again.

“Try me.”

“Oh, you’ll be mine again, Luke, mark my words.”

 

-

 

“So he quotes you TFIOS, and you reply with ‘try me’,” Calum doesn’t have his tongue down Ashton’s throat—thankfully—next time they talk, which is afterschool at Luke’s house. “Classy, Lucas.”

“Call me Lucas again and I’ll post the sex tape you accidentally sent me to TwinkTeens.com.”

“Babe, I think I’m gonna murder our best friend,” Calum pouts.

“Go ahead,” Ashton kisses Calum’s neck.

“No one’s on my side?” It’s Luke’s turn to pout.

“Nope, sorry, Lucas,” Calum replies.

 

Luke takes his phone out with a devilish grin.

 

-

 

“So why am I partnered with you again?” Luke groans as Ms. Kidd assigns the partners for the mid-term project. “I hate you.”

“You only hate that you can’t kiss me right now, Luke,” Michael laughs, giving Luke a perfect view of his _tongue piercing_. Oh God, that’s legit the hottest piercing out there. (Other than a dick piercing, not that Luke would know why.) “Or ride my dick.”

 

Luke blushes way too hard to be able to deny Michael’s claim.

 

“I was kidding about the riding part but if you want, you can find me in my black Spyder during lunch… I’ll show you what you’ve been missing.”

 

The bell rings, saving Luke from his humiliation.

 

-

 

“There’s still 15 minutes left of the lunch period,” Calum points out oh-so-helpfully. “And the black Spyder is in the front section of the school’s parking lot.”

“How do you know that?” Luke has the balls to ask that as Ashton punches his boyfriend in the chest.

“He parked next to my car,” Calum shrugs. “Which reminds me, Mali forgot to pay me back for the gas money! Ugh, have you seen the price lately? 114.6 cents per litre is _way_ too much.”

“That’s the world we live in if you’re a British Columbian,” Luke rolls his eyes.

“I know, right?” A deep voice interrupts. “Mind if I sit here?”

“Yes, sorry,” _this sounds vaguely familiar. Oh wait, this is a replay of our first-ever decent conversation since_ that summer _._

“Don’t be a tease outside the bedroom, Luke.” Both Calum and Ashton snicker at that.

“Oh please, all you took was my kiss-virginity,” Luke growls at his ex-lover.

“Is that the lie you tell yourself? Something you made up yourself to cover up the wound that wants to stay hidden?” Michael arches his pierced brow.

 _Yes_. “No, because there isn’t a single lie to begin with.”

“What is he talking about?” Calum dares ask that.

“None of your fucking business, Cal,” Luke spits out.

“Hey, no need to be edgy!” Ashton screeches.

“Let’s not fight over something that wasn’t in my place to bring up,” Michael apologises indirectly. “I’ll leave.”

“No, you have some explaining to do,” Ashton breathes those words so calmly and quietly, barely anyone hears those.

“I don’t have to–”

“Yes you do,” Luke almost chokes on his tears that are threatening to spill. “You have to explain why you broke my heart and never explained shit.”

“I didn’t mean to–”

“No one means to break anyone’s heart, no,” Ashton begins, “but that doesn’t mean it’s done. And only because it’s ‘done and over with’ doesn’t mean it can be ignored.”

“I want to apologise, but that doesn’t–”

 

Ashton slaps Michael across his face so hard, the sound resonates throughout the entire cafeteria.

 

“God, I wish Luke never fell for you,” Ashton spits out venomously. “That way, he wouldn’t have to lie to himself that he got over you.”

“Wait, I never said–”

“You never got over me?” Michael asks.

“Michael, ever since you two had been a thing last summer, Luke never once looked at another male the way he used to look at Ian Somerhalder.”

“Excuse you, Ashton,” Luke growls out.

“The point is, you two need to talk it out.”

 

-

 

“So talk,” Luke insists as Michael lights up a cigarette. He offers Luke one too, who refuses. “What do you need to tell me?”

“My parents are stereotypically homophobic backwoods Catholics,” Michael blurts out. “That’s why I couldn’t let myself date you, as horrible as that sounds.”

“You broke my heart in favour of your parents, how fitting,” Luke drawls with dry sarcasm. “Tell me, did it feel good that you were your daddy’s favourite?”

“It felt _devastating_ that I had to–”

 

Luke doesn’t know what possessed him but next thing he knows is that his lips are pressed to Michael’s. And that he can taste the smoke curling around his tongue, but that’s a different matter. Michael lets out a surprised gasp, soon followed by a manly grunt as he kisses Luke back. Luke’s not surprised that Michael’s dominance hasn’t gotten anywhere, taking control of the kiss. He can feel Michael’s large hand flat against his stomach that’s revealed under the seam of his cropped top. Michael starts rubbing the general area of skin there, like he just wants to feel Luke’s skin and warmth it provides. If he moves it only a couple inches up…

 

The bell rings, signalling the end of the lunch period.

 

-

 

Luke can’t concentrate in his French 12 class at all, his mind replaying the kiss over and over again. He missed a couple of the questions during his mid-term, having to go back to those so he doesn’t get a couple marks off for that.

 

-

 

“So what’s the story?” Calum asks right after school as they drive over to the Kiwi-born boy’s house. Ashton has to drive in the separate car, because fuck being an N driver.

“Homophobic parents,” Luke replies meekly.

 

Once they arrive at Calum’s house, they get themselves some ketchup chips and pour the large bag into a bowl. They start playing COD, occasionally fighting over who should be the one with the controller.

 

Now, as much as Luke loved ‘girly’ things, he still plays games. Actually, in Luke’s mind, playing COD or Fallout isn’t considered being ‘boyish’. They’re just games, games shouldn’t be gendered.

 

Luke checks his phone and sees that he has a text from an unknown sender.

 

_From: 604-***-****_

_did u get rid of my number?_

_To: 604-***-****_

_Mikey?_

_From: That Punk Dick_

_Yup_

_To: That Punk Dick_

_Fuck off_

_From: That Punk Dick_

_You haven’t blocked my number yet, baby_

_To: That Punk Dick_

_I’m playing COD, so can u not?_

Luke practically throws his phone away after that, but a grin plays onto his lips.

 

-

 

“So you still like him,” Calum, thankfully _not_ shoving his tongue down Ashton’s throat, asks.

“Yeah…” Luke may or may not have told his friends about the text conversation.

“Just give him another chance,” Ashton blurts out.

“Didn’t you just punch him?”

“I slapped him.”

“Same dif,” Calum and Luke reply at the same time.

“But the dude likes you if he kissed you back, you idiot,” Ashton reasons.

“I’m never sharing shit with you ever again,” Luke growls.

 

Both Calum and Ashton grin.

 

-

 

“Please God, tell me why I’m even witnessing this,” Luke looks at the Lord above that may or may not be even there as he walks in on his best friends making out half-naked. “I lost what little eyesight I had left.”

“You love the view,” Calum excuses himself as he pulls a shirt on. “Ash, can I still kill him? I’m hard.”

“You’re killing me ‘cause you’re hard?” Luke guffaws. “How great of you.”

“Hey, I’m allowed to justify myself,” Calum shrugs.

“I’m not surprised,” Luke rolls his eyes this time. “Are you still gonna have your tongue shoved down Ash’s throat or can we go to the swimming pool now?”

“You and your love for water polo,” Ashton rolls his eyes.

 

Ten minutes later, they’re at the Walnut Grove Community Centre, just in their hoodies and swimming trunks. The receptionist lets them in for their water polo practice.

 

“I swear to God–”

“Fancy seeing you here, babes,” a husky voice replies to him.

 _Fuck_. “Fuck you, Clifford.”

“Hemmings, no swearing during practice,” the coach barks out. “Everyone, be nice to the newest member of our team. His name is Michael.”

 

_Fuck my life._

 

-

 

“Fuck, you look hotter than I remember in swimming shorts,” Michael whispers as he pins Luke against one of the stall walls for the change rooms. “Mind if I...?”

 

Luke doesn’t ask. Michael tilts his head up just a little bit—Luke _is_ taller than Michael by an inch or so now, so—and presses their lips together. Luke moans into the kiss as their tongues curl together, the metal ball clinking against the roof of Luke’s mouth. Luke claws at Michael’s back when someone cheers _right_ outside their stall.

 

“Our little Lukey is all grown up!” Ashton fake sobs.

 

“I hate your friends,” Michael sighs.

“Oh, me too.”

 

-

 

It’s only 4:30PM so Luke invites himself to Michael’s house. Which is located in Willoughby, not Walnut Grove, to Luke’s surprise.

 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Michael grins as he punches in the code for the gate.

“Holy shit, _this_ is your house?” Luke cusses when he realises what kind of his house this is—scratch that, _mansion_.

“I’m guessing you know the story,” Michael chuckles.

“A bit, yeah,” Luke parks his car and waits for Michael to fish out his keys. “Fuck, Michael.”

“Yeah, fuck, let’s do that,” Michael smirks.

“Only if I get to feel your tongue piercing against my ass,” Luke retorts.

 

Luke was about to say something more when his phone blasts _Stutter_ by Marianas Trench.

_“Don’t answer the phone when you’re being fucked, that’s rude as fuck,”_ Calum’s voice rings loud and clear.

“You’re the one to say,” Luke growls out. “Why are you calling me?”

“ _Oh, you haven’t lost your v-card to Michael yet?” Calum sounds genuinely surprised. “I’m just—_ yes, daddy.”

“Oh my GOD,” Luke hangs up on Calum.

“Calum?” Michael laughs.

“Shut up, it’s not funny,” Luke swats at Michael.

“It was,” Michael keeps laughing.

 

Luke glares at Michael.

 

“I like your top,” Michael comments. “The bows are really cute.”

“Didn’t know you’d notice,” Luke’s top was a pastel pink knitted sweater-like top with three crimson bows.

“You’d look so perfect standing here in my American Apparel shirt,” Michael comments again.

 

Luke blushes.

 

-

 

“Didn’t settle you for a cuddler,” Luke giggles in Michael’s arms as Michael rubs his chin against the top of Luke’s head. Weird, but still cute. “Really, you make Mr. Cuddles look like nothing.”

“Please don’t tell me you named your childhood teddy bear ‘Mr. Cuddles’,” Michael groans.

“I was 2!”

 

Michael rolls his eyes. “Why the sudden change of heart?”

“Ashton told you—I never got over you,” Luke simplifies the longer version of his reply.

“If that’s what you want to tell me…” Michael shrugs. “So, when do I get to make out with you again?”

“When you deserve it,” Luke giggles. “Like, right about now.”

 

Luke shifts around to press his lips to Michael’s plump pink ones, so kissable, and giggles some more into the kiss. Michael chuckles, pressing his palm against the back of Luke’s head. They share a slow, loving kiss, reminiscing their old love.

 

“What are you doing?” Luke gasps when he feels Michael’s hand on his ass.

“Feeling you up,” Michael smirks in his voice. “You’ve a nice ass.”

“And you have such nice lips,” _I tried._ “Wanna feel them around my dick.”

“Is that what you want?” Michael thrusts his hips up. “‘Cause I’m totally in a dick-sucking mood.”

“Don’t tease me, you nincompoop,” Luke whines, then stops when Michael unbuckles his belt. “ _Mikey_.”

“Shh,” don’t say a word,” Michael grins, pulling Luke’s pants down. Luke regrets not bringing other clothes, because he was still in his swim trunks. “Such a pretty cock you’ve got, baby… wonder how it tastes…” One lick and Luke goes from semi-hard to fully hard. “Against my tongue, baby.”

 

Luke moans in reply.

 

Michael chuckles again, closing his lips around Luke’s tip. The younger of the two properly straddles Michael’s chest for better position. The lilac-haired boy smirks around Luke—if that were even possible—and moves his head slowly. The pleasure builds up quickly for Luke, since it’s been a while since anyone (Michael) blew him. Yeah, he lied to Ashton and Calum—he lost his mutual handjob and blowjob virginity to Michael at the camp. He shakes the thoughts away as Michael moans around his dick, sending vibrations down his aching body part. He can’t help but grip hard at Michael’s lilac locks as he nears his high.

 

“Come for me, baby,” Michael looks up into Luke’s clear blue eyes as he jerks him off, the tip poised at his tongue. “Come hard.”

 

And Luke does exactly that.

 

“Your orgasm face is still as hot as I remember,” Michael grins as he grabs some tissues to wipe of Luke’s cum. “So, do you still love me?”

 

 _The answer to that, Mikey,_ Luke thinks silently _, is_ yes.

-

 

“Do share the details,” Ashton waggles his perverted eyebrows as soon as he spots Luke in the school parking lot.

“Nothing happened,” Luke denies.

“Aha!” Calum joins the fray. “So did you blow his dick? How big is he? Is he interested in a threesome?”

“No, not gonna tell, and NO,” Luke groans out.

“C’mon, I know you felt his dick against your own at one point of your make out session,” Calum pouts.

“None of your damn business,” Luke elbows both Calum and Ashton in the stomachs.

“Hey, what did I do?!” Ashton grunts.

“Existing.”

 

-

 

“You’re smoking,” Luke comments as the older of the two takes a drag in the boy’s washroom in the PE hall.

“And you’re staring,” Michael replies nonchalantly. “What’s His Highness doing here?”

“Oh hush, you aren’t funny,” Luke shoves at Michael.

 

Except, his wrists are caught above his head by Michael’s hand, his body pinned against the wall by Michael’s own body. His breath quickens as Michael takes another drag with his free hand.

 

“Rule number one of being around me,” Michael starts. “You _never_ act up.”

 

Before Luke can retort, Michael takes a drag and presses his lips to Luke’s, transferring the smoke. Luke moans as the smoke swirls in his mouth, making him taste like Michael’s cigarette. They easily change the shotgunning into a kiss, Luke’s lips moving eagerly against Michael’s confident ones.

 

“Rule number two,” Michael smirks against Luke’s lips. “Never leaving you unattended.”

 

Luke realises he has a massive hard-on in his jeans.

 

Michael drops to his knees and quickly undoes Luke’s jeans. Luke regrets his choice of wearing Pikachu panties.

 

“Cute,” Michael mumbles, his hand flat against Luke’s flat stomach that’s visible under his cropped top. “But your cock is a better sight.”

 

Michael’s fingers play with the path at Luke’s perineum, garnering loud moans from the younger boy. He then prods his fingertips into Luke’s prostate from the outside, earning another loud moans. He repeats his actions until Luke begs him to ‘fucking suck me off already’.

 

“Mm, is my baby eager for my mouth?” Michael has the audacity to ask.

“For fuck’s sake, Michael,” Luke cusses. “I’ll just ride my own fingers.”

“Do it,” Michael deadpans.

“What?”

“I said,” Michael pushes Luke’s panties down, revealing his hard-on. “Ride your own fingers, Luke.”

 

Luke bites his lower lip before he gives Michael a tiny nod. He prods his fingers against Michael’s lips, waiting for the other boy to wet them. Michael smirks (he sure does smirk more than Luke remembers) as he swirls his tongue around Luke’s fingers, wetting them thoroughly. Luke places his fingertips against his fluttering hole, then pushes two in at once, moaning at the familiar girth. He doesn’t finger himself a lot, but he does enjoy it. _Never did this around someone else though_ , Luke bites down harder onto his lower lip, finding his prostate quite easily. He starts moaning, only to hear someone else moan back. He looks up to see that Michael’s pants are down, his hand around his own dick. The punk boy raises a brow at Luke when he finds himself being stared at. Luke blushes and goes back to fingering himself. After he reaches his high with a small moan of Michael’s name, he goes down on his knees and opens his mouth, his tongue out. Michael grins and places his tip at Luke’s tongue, jerking himself off until he comes.

 

“That was hot, princess,” Michael whispers against Luke’s lips.

 

_I don’t want this to stop._

 

-

 

“People are gonna walk in—oh hello, Ashton,” Luke feigns innocence when his best friend walks in on him getting a love bite from Michael. He hates low-cut off-shoulder tops sometimes.

“Oh my God, can I pee without seeing you being all sexual?”

“Hypocritical much?” Michael comments after finishing his work. “I saw you giving Calum a handjob in Mr. Fast’s class afterschool once.

 

Luke grimaces at the mental image.

 

“Shush, it was empty,” Ashton groans. “You lovebirds do what you want, I’ll just pee elsewhere.”

 

“I hate your friends sometimes,” Michael chuckles, rubbing his tongue piercing against Luke’s pulse; Luke shivers involuntarily. “I see that your last period’s a spare.”

“Yeah, why?”

“I’ll take you out.”

“You have a class, Clifford,” Luke reminds the all-black-clad boy.

“And I don’t give a rat’s ass.”

 

About two hours later, Luke finds himself walking towards Michael’s usual parking spot. He grins and wraps his arms around the lilac (and other pastel colours-splayed) haired boy’s neck. Neither one of them mentioned it yet, but they’re acting like they did in the summer camp in Surrey last summer.

 

“I just wanna surprise you, so you’re gonna wear this,” Michael hands Luke a black blindfold. “I just want this to be good, okay, baby?”

 

Twenty minutes into driving, Michael parks somewhere. Luke was being a good little boy and didn’t try to cheat his way into looking at where they were going.

 

“Okay, now open your eyes.”

 

Luke does exactly that.

 

And finds himself at a tattoo/piercing parlour.

 

“Okay…?” Luke mumbles.

“I have an appointment for a new tattoo today, and I thought I’d bring you along,” Michael grins. “Anything you wanted, baby?”

“I, um, always wanted a lip piercing _,” ever since I saw you with one_. “But I don’t think that’d look good on me.”

“Fuck, we just have to make sure ours don’t get clumped together when we kiss… since I’ve snakebites, maybe you can get it a bit closer to the edge of your lips?”

“Hello, Michael,” the receptionist greets him. “I’m guessing you’re here for your tattoo?”

“Kathy, hi! Didn’t know you’d be here today,” Michael grins. “This is my boyfriend, Luke.”

 

Luke doesn’t bother correcting him.

 

“He sure looks like your type,” Kathy chuckles. “A punk boy protecting a frilly princess.”

“Um…”

 

Luke watches Michael get his tattoo of a golden lily on his inner thigh. He may or may not have hissed when he just shucked his pants down for it though.

 

“So, you said you want a lip ring?” Kathy asks. “Mihela is here, so you can get it right now. Don’t worry, it’s on me.”

“But…”

“Oh hush, frilly, just take it.”

 

Luke walks out of the parlour, his side brushing against Michael’s, with his lower lip numb and a sting where the black ring now resides.

 

-

 

“YOU HAVE A FUCKING LIP RING?” is the first greeting Luke gets when he sees Ashton and Calum. Of course, that was Ashton, not Calum, because Calum is more of a:

“Fucking hell, Lucas,” kind of guy.

“Yeah… it was something like a date idea,” Luke scratches at a random spot on his TØP tank top. It was his 17th birthday gift from Ashton, bless that horny dickhead’s soul. “I don’t think we’re official though.”

“Well, it’s officially winter,” Ashton comments randomly. “Which means more naked cuddles.”

_Or not so random_ , Luke groans. _I need better friends_.

“So, how far have you two gotten?” Ashton waggles his perverted eyebrows. “I know it’s further than naked make out sessions.”

“Who said–”

“See? They totally did go far,” Calum assists his boyfriend. “Do spill.”

“69,” Luke blushes as he replies.

“Bet he ate your ass out,” Calum grins.

 

Luke blushes harder.

 

-

 

“Your friends are interesting,” Michael offers a mild comment in between his drag of his cigarette.

“Well, that’s one way of putting it,” Luke giggles.

 

Luke actually wears girl’s skinny jeans. He likes how tight they are around his ass, so there’s that. It’s hard to find his size since he’s a six-foot tall giant though. And wearing skinny jeans for girls means that Michael can feel him up and he can feel up Luke’s ass better than those saggy shit.

 

Which is what they’re doing right now—making out and feeling each other up. No one comes to this side of the building so close to the end of the lunch block, so that’s less chance of people seeing them groping each other. He can feel Michael starting to fatten up under his jeans so he pulls his hand away.

 

“Get on your knees, princess,” Michel catches Luke’s wrist. “And suck me off, yeah?”

“We’ll get caught,” Luke giggles as he does exactly that. He purrs at the sight he holds; thick, long cock curved up, all for Luke to devour. Luke kitten-licks at the pre-cum, tasting his lover. Then he takes all of Michael inside his mouth, moaning around it. He wraps his hand around what he can’t fit in his mouth, moaning as he slowly bobs his head up and down. He absolutely loves it when Michael forces his head down and starts to fuck into his throat, making him feel completely wrecked and dominated. He loves that feeling—being dominated. It doesn’t take long after that for Michael to shoot his load down Luke’s awaiting mouth, who swallows without being told to.

 

-

 

“You and Ashton are so fucking gross,” Luke gags at the sight of Ashton practically fingering Calum in the school hallway. “At least I have the decency to wait til I’m home.”

“I saw you sucking Michael off outside that building yesterday,” Calum, thankfully, replies without any moaning. “So, you two official yet or what?”

“We are, kinda,” Luke blushes. “But that doesn’t mean you get to ask–”

“You bottomed? Oh my God!” Calum interrupts rather rudely. “My baby’s all grown up.”

“ _My_ baby, actually,” Michael’s voice resonates dangerously. “Hello, Luke.”

“Hi, Mikey,” Luke giggles as he stands on his tip-toes, (why must Michael be six-four, for fuck’s sake) just to press a little cheek kiss to Michael’s cheek. Except, of course, Michael turns his head around last-minute to connect their lips together.

“That is disgusting,” Ashton gags this time. “I’m gonna go bleach my eyesight.”

 

-

 

During their lunch block, Luke growls as Ashton and Calum start eating each other’s faces. Which, by the way, isn’t recommended at all. It looks like they’re _really_ trying to eat each other up.

 

“Well, that’s what I call an entertainment,” Michael comments as he takes a seat next to Luke. “Do they ever get tired?”

“Sadly, no,” Luke groans. “They can fuck for hours and not get tired. Or days, for that matter.”

“I heard that!” Ashton pulls away from his gross kissing for a second to retort. “Mm, daddy’s so fucking hard for you, baby…”

“And _we_ heard _that_ ,” Luke groans. “Let’s eat elsewhere.”

 

So Luke drags Michael out to the place close to where the smokers gather, maybe several yards from that place, when Michael attaches his lips to Luke’s neck. Luke moans, not in protest but in approval.

 

“I want everyone to see that you’re mine, Luke Hemmings,” Michael purrs out. “And to prove to Ashton and Calum that they aren’t the only disgustingly affectionate couple here.”

“You call that affectionate, I call that–”

 

The feeling of Michael’s snakebites rolling against his skin is good enough to shut him up.

 

“There’s a good boy…” Michael purrs out again, this time with more force. “Tell me, what do you want me to do?”

“You said—oh _God_ ,” Luke mewls out as Michael prods his tongue ring against his neck. “Please do that again.”

 

Michael is more than happy to oblige, it seems to Luke, as the lilac haired teen rolls his tongue piercing against Luke’s neck. Luke mewls at how good the metal ball feels against his soft spot.

 

“Do you think you can come from just this, baby?” Michael muses against Luke’s neck. “Tell me, Luke.”

“Yes,” Luke lets out a breathless moan. “Please let me come…”

 

Michael closes his lips around the soft spot and starts suckling on it, his tongue pressed to Luke’s skin. Luke can’t help but mewl/moan out as the pressure in his jeans get tighter before he releases inside his boxers.

 

“You’ve made a mess, baby,” Michael purrs.

“For you, _daddy_.”

 

-

 

So the month goes by with Michael and Luke being more than platonic. Right now, Luke is at Michael’s house, cuddled into his front. He lets out a giggle when Michael’s hand gets under his pleated skirt.

 

“Mm, are you hard for me, baby?” Michael muses as his fingers against Luke’s perineum. “Your lace panties feel wet…”

“My cock is aching for you, daddy,” Luke purrs out, attaching his lips to Michael’s stubble-y jaw. “Please do something about it?”

 

Michael grins as he pushes Luke’s back against the mattress. Luke, being the obedient sub he is, obeys and opens his legs for Michael. Michael spreads them further and slides Luke’s panties down, discarding them onto the floor carelessly. Luke lets a moan when he feels the older’s tongue against his hole.

 

“Please…” Luke moans out helplessly, feeling the tip of Michael’s tongue jab at his core. “Please fuck me with your tongue.”

 

Michael obliges by pressing his tongue in further. Luke squirms at that, his toes curling. Michael _tongue ring_ is fucking prodding at his prostate, getting him closer to his high. Michael seems to be able to stretch that sinful tongue in even further, the tip caressing the end of his prostate as the tongue ring is dead-centred at his prostate.

 

“Oh God,” Luke mewls out as he comes undone without Michael’s hand touching his dick.

 

“Did I tell you to come, baby?” Michael asks sternly.

“No, daddy, but–”

 

Michael undoes his pants swiftly and, holy mother of God, he’s completely nude under those tight jeans. And hard, but that’s not Luke’s concern.

 

“No prep since you’ve been naughty, baby,” Michael growls as he covers his shaft with a condom. Before Luke can protest, Michael’s entire length is slid inside his walls. Luke chokes on his moan from feeling _so_ fucking good.

 

“Your first time with me is going to be the best you’ll ever have, baby,” Michael purrs out, his tip mercilessly pounding into Luke’s prostate. “ _And I’m going to be the last lover you’ll ever have_.”

“Fuck, daddy,” is all Luke can say with all the pleasure he’s receiving. He can’t _think_ , that’s the problem. Michael is so damn forceful with his thrusts, it’s whiting out Luke’s vision.

 

“Gonna come for me, baby?” Michael asks, as if he knew how sensitive Luke was from his earlier release and ready to come again—so eagerly. “Gonna come all over my chest, Lukey?”

“Yes…” Luke moans Michael’s name out as he releases his load all over their chests—and a bit on Michael’s chest. Michael grunts low as he thrusts for maybe a minute or so more before he releases into the condom.

 

“I have a very important question for you, baby,” Luke replies with a kiss. “What was that for?”

“It’s a yes,” Luke giggles. “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

 

-

 

“Fucker,” Ashton grouses when he finds out that Luke and Michael are finally dating. “Does that mean we can have that foursome?”

 

Luke sighs as Michael pets close to his dark red faux leather skirt.

 

His life isn’t normal, and he quite likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> When is my Muke not rated Explicit, lol.
> 
>  
> 
> _Judging by the number of comments I get by the 20th _, I shall decide whether I do part two or not.__


End file.
